doraemon mencari penampakan !
by awlia
Summary: doraemon mencoba mencari penampakan seorang anak kecil yang baru tewas di depan rumahnya,apakah nobita dan kawan kawan bisa mendapatkan penampakan tersebut?


**Doraemon - *penampakan**

**Disclaimer : ini cerita bukan punya aku,punyanya pak Fujiko F Fujio-Doraemon.**

**(I do not own doraemon)**

OOOiiiii lia masih == pemula == nih,jadi tolong di beri dukungannya yah

Tapi yang ini doraemon fersi lia (mungkin)

Another character: Nene

Doraemon dan nobita sedang membicarakan majalah ghost h*** yang baru saja terbit bulan ini.

"doraemon,gantian dong ngeliatnya,aku kan juga mau baca"sambil menarik majalah itu dari tangan doraemon.

"aggh!,kamu gak bias liat orang seneng dikit apa?"rutuk doraemon kesal.

"gag,hehehehe",nobita pun membaca majalah tersebut.

"seorang anak,kelas 5 SD tertabrak di depan rumahnya,pada saat sedang bermain"nobita membacanya berita tersebut keras keras. "hah!ini kan di blok sebelah"

"masak?!sini kulihat!"sangkin penasaran,doraemon menarik majalah itu dari nobita.

"iigghh,kamu ini,sama aja kaya aku pun,HUH"umpat nobita.

"terus itu kok beritanya masuk situ?,aneh,kan ini majalah hantu hantu gitu"tanya nobita

"yee liat dulu,baca neh"doraemon pun menunjukan bacaan yang terletak di kanan bawah.

"Kata penduduk setempat,sejak kejadian terdengar dan panampakan seorang gadis kecil memegang boneka kelinci coklat,boneka kelinci itu adalah boneka kesayangan anak kecil itu,yang mendapatkan penampakan atau bayangan di sekitar kirimkan ke jalan ku****** blok * nomor * , bagi yang mendapatkan diberi hadiah Rp 500.000,00-" _(dikit banget)_

Nobita mengingat kalo dia sedang ada janji dengan teman temannya mau bertanding main baseball dengan komplek sebelah,dan sekarang dia sudah terlambat.

*_nobita berlari lari menuju lapangan_

**__________Di lapangan__________**

"NOOOOOBBBIIIITTTTTAAA!!kamu terlambat,sudah di berapa kali kamu terlambat?!!!!"bentak seperti biasa *BUUK*

"aawwww,mmmaaapp..huuuaaaa"Nobitapun menangis meminta ampun.

"oke,nobita giliranmu,AWAAAAASSS YAA KALLOOO KAMUUU KAALLLAAHHH,KUUUUU PUUUKUUULL KAMUU!!"ancam giant ke Nobita dengan menunjukan kepalan tangannya kearah nobita.

_Kalo gini mah mending aku tidur aja di rumah dari pada kena bogem giant,huhuhuhu_

__**XXxx SETELAH**__**NOBITA BERTANDINGxxXX~~**

Namun seperti biasa,nobita selalu kalah dalam pertandingan,dan hanya berakhir di tonjokin sama temen temennya.

Setelah acara tonjok tonjokan berakhir,mereka berkumpul di lapangan,mereka bercerita tentang tabrakan anak kelas 5 SD di blok sebelah.

Merekapun mau membuktikan penampakan yang ada di blok sebelah itu.

Giantpun membuat rencana"bagaimana?nobita;kamu harus membujuk doraemon untuk ikut dengan kita,soneo;kamu harus membawa cemilan"

"terus kamu giant?"tanya nobita

"aku??,aku gag ngapa ngapain"jawab giant singkat.

"tapi,kan…."soneo mau perotes tetapi giant sudah membentak mereka"APA,HAH!!KAMU GAG TERIMA,MAU KUTONJOK KALIAN??!!"

Soneo pun memnjawab degan takut"tii..ii..ii..dak giant"

"oke,jam tujuh malam kalian disini"

**__________di rumah Nobita__________**

"Doooorrraaaeeemmmooonnn,ayolah"*sambil bersujut-sujut(?) dikaki doraemon,nobita merengek rengek supaya doraemon ikut ke blok sebelah.

"aagghhh,kamu ini,mau aja disuruh suruh!!"tolak doraemon

"aahh,ayolah,ayooo…..nanti aku di bogem ,kagak mau"tangis nobita

Air matanya ngalahin air pancuran,dan dia tidak lupa menunjukan matanya yang berkaca kaca,supaya doraemon mau iba dan mau ikut.

Karna doraemon tidak tega,akhirnya dia pun ikut.

**__________Dilapangan__________**

"oke,SONEO!NOBITA!apa yang kusuruh,kalian lakukan"tanya giant

"yoyoi, …. nih aku bawa 5 bungkus keripik kentang,dan 3 bungkus permen"jawab soneo bangga.

"aku juga sudah membawa doraemon,….tuh"sambil menunjuk kearah doraemon.

"untuk apa sih kalian mau membuktikan penampakan segala?gak penting"seru doraemon

"ayolah,my bestfriend,hhe..ada gag alat yang bias nunjukin penampakan atau semacamanya"pujuk giant.

"hhhaallaaahh,paling ujung ujung buntutnya gini,ya sudah lah,ini dia handycam bayangan" (BGM : ENG ING ENG)

"gunanya,untuk merekam atau memotret penampakan gitu,tapi sampe sekarang kagak pernah dicoba,soalnya gag penting"jelas doraemon.

**__________Diblok sebelah__________**

"oke,handycamnya kita selip disini"dengan bantuan baling baling bambu doraemon menaruh handycam itu di atas pohon,dan diarahkan ke TKP.

Besoknya,mereka mengambil hendycam tersebut,ada bayangan boneka kelinci yang melayang sendiri.

"agh,apa itu?!"tanya soneo panik.

"YES,AKRHIRNYA KITA DAPAT NIH PENAMPAKAN"teriak giant kegirangan .

Setelah munculnya penampakan itu,mereka datang ke redaksi majalah ghost h***,untuk menyerahkan video penampakan tersebut ,tapi apa yang terjadi ..

Video mereka di tolak mentah mentah,kenapa??

Karna udah banyak orang yang membuat video kaya mereka,tapi boneka kelincinya beda beda,ada yang besar,kecil,berbulu,ada juga yang terbuat dari kain katun.

bahkan di video yang bohongan itu,Nampak banget boongnya,kenapa??

Karna di salah satu tangan kelinci itu tampak kail,dan ada benang yang menjulur keatas.

Jadi,dipastikan acara mengambil video itu sudah ditiadakan,karna banyak orang yang mau menipu redaksi majalah itu,hanya untuk mendapatkan Rp 500.000,00-.

Ya jadi cerita ini berakhir dengan doraemon dan teman teman misuh-misuh ,ngumpat ,nyumpahin ]tuh orang-orang yang bikin video palsu.

"alah,udah nipu,boong,ketauan lagi boongnya,HIDUP LAGI,aarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh"teriak giant .

"buh bye, Rp 500.000,00- , aku akan merindukanmu "ratap nobita

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya GAJE gini.

Ini cerita,gaya tulisannya,aku banget .

Jadi tolong reviewnya yah

Sayonara ~Lia~


End file.
